Elevator systems in buildings typically utilize an elevator controller to control one or more elevators. Typically, elevator systems are integrated with security control systems that provide landing matrices to the elevator controllers for controlling the access to the floors. Elevator systems with integrated access control systems are also referred to as elevator integrations, and communicate over a security network with the security control system.
The landing matrices define access to the floors on a time, per-floor, and/or per-user basis, and are typically stored in an access control system (“ACS”) of the security control system. Security personnel create and configure the landing matrices using management applications on workstations. Typically, the elevator controllers accept one landing matrix at a time for controlling the access to the floors. Based on security objectives, security personnel select a landing matrix on the ACS, also known as the active landing matrix, and send the active landing matrix to the elevator controller to control the access to the floors.
Security personnel create and select landing matrices for controlling access to the floors based with daily working conditions in the buildings. Default landing matrices typically provide floor access to all users with the exception of secured floors. User-specific matrices, or cardholder matrices, can provide the ability for individual users or groups of users to access one or more otherwise secured floors.
For the cardholder matrices, users typically provide their credentials over the security network via card readers. The user credentials are included within access cards created by security personnel. The card readers send the user credentials to the access control system to authenticate the users. Upon authenticating the users, the access control system can select associated cardholder matrices that grant access to the floors.